Dark Defenders
by Ahaimebete
Summary: Et si Dexter rencontrait le Docteur ? Et s'il rencontrait un autre personnage mystérieux dont les buts semblent les mêmes que les siens ? Et s'il n'y avait pas qu'un seul Dark Defender sur la Terre ?
1. Joseph Colombani

**Joseph Colombani**

_Bande-son : petite musique sud-américaine entrainante._

Une avenue qui longe la mer dans une grande ville du sud de l'Amérique.

Une longue limousine noire glisse silencieusement le long des palmiers qui la bordent. Le chauffeur est afro-américain, élégant et arbore un air indifférent. La radio diffuse en sourdine des airs de salsa. Un homme gras occupe le siège arrière. Il fume un cigare et regarde d'un air d'ennui le verre de champagne coûteux qu'il tient entre deux doigts. À ses côtés, une femme blond platine, habillée d'une robe de soirée rouge, se polit les ongles en bâillant discrètement.

« Bébé, susurre-t-elle, allons nous coucher. Je meurs de sommeil. »

Il grogne quelques mots indistincts et avale le contenu du verre d'un trait. Puis il le tend vers sa compagne qui le remplit avec un soupir imperceptible. La lumière des réverbères fait brièvement étinceler les nombreuses bagues qui ornent les doigts boudinés qui tiennent la coupe.

La voiture s'est arrêtée sur le parking d'une discothèque qu'illumine une enseigne de néon d'un rose fluorescent. La portière, ouverte par le chauffeur, laisse sortir M. Colombani. Il titube légèrement. Comme toutes les nuits, vers cette heure-là, il est ivre. La jeune femme le suit, résignée. Elle tient à la main ses hauts talons, assortis à sa robe.

« Pisser ! » grommelle-t-il.

Le chauffeur et la femme s'apprêtent à attendre patiemment près du véhicule, tandis qu'il se dirige vers la courette à gauche du bâtiment.

Au bout d'une demi-heure cependant, ils échangent un regard et l'homme rejoint à son tour le lieu où son patron a l'habitude de se soulager. Le patio est vide. Il n'y a pourtant aucun moyen de le quitter sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent.

** o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Joseph Colombani, dit Le Caïd, dit Chien d'attaque, dit Jo les Bagouses, dit Jo La Came, émerge de son ivresse en même temps que de son inconscience. Où est-il ? La pièce lui est inconnue. Il a mal à la tête et sa bouche est pâteuse. Non, attendez, pas seulement pâteuse ! Quelque chose l'empêche d'avaler correctement. Il mâchonne. Du … plastique ?

Il essaye de se lever, mais il ne peut pas bouger. Il relève la tête et voit des bandes de plastique qui entourent son corps et le ligotent à une table. Ces bandes sont faites de sacs de toutes sortes et de toutes les couleurs qu'on a noués et tirebouchonnés ensemble pour en faire des liens. Il regarde autour de lui à nouveau. C'est la banale pièce principale d'un appartement pauvre. Il remarque les napperons au crochet qui ornent le dessus des meubles.

Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Il s'agite, tentant de se libérer, mais ces liens sont solides. Il sent une présence dans la pièce. Quelqu'un respire tout près de lui. Tout à coup, il manque repartir dans son évanouissement, tant la créature qui surgit devant ses yeux est effrayante. Une paire d'énormes yeux aux iris bruns, ronds, sans paupières, au regard haineux, le dévisage au milieu d'une face qui ressemble à un cadavre en décomposition. À la place du nez un morceau de chair informe. Et dessous, une rangée de dents à nu. Il n'y a plus trace de peau. L'être est habillé de noir et une capuche recouvre en partie son crâne.

C'est vivant ! Ce truc-là est vivant ! Et il parle ! Il parle en prononçant difficilement certaines consonnes. Mais on comprend tout de même ce qu'il dit. On ne le comprend que trop bien, hélas !

« Heusieur Colomhani ! Rahi de hous ahoir isssi sur ssette tahle ! » [*]

_[*] Pour faciliter la compréhension, nous "traduirons" la majorité des mots prononcés par un langage plus traditionnel._

« Monsieur Colombani ! Ravi de vous avoir ici sur cette table ! »

« Cet endroit ne vous dit rien, je suppose. Non, bien sûr, vous ne le connaissez pas. C'est l'appartement d'une vieille dame. Vous noterez la propreté scrupuleuse et la décoration un peu surannée. La vieille dame elle-même n'est plus là. Elle a fait une crise cardiaque la semaine dernière. Elle est au cimetière, maintenant. C'est arrivé quand elle a appris la mort de son petit-fils, le seul membre de sa famille qui lui restait. Overdose. »

La créature se tait, comme pour lui laisser le temps d'apprécier cette information. Puis elle reprend :

« Je pourrais vous parler aussi de Melina, treize ans. Overdose aussi, dans les toilettes d'un relais routier, perdu sur une route poussiéreuse, bien loin de sa chambre rose, pleine de peluches. Elle faisait des passes pour payer sa came. »

Nouvelle pause :

« Ou de Boris qui a mis sa femme et sa petite fille à la rue parce que tout son salaire est englouti dans le contenu des seringues. Il a le sida maintenant. »

L'être se redresse et disparaît un instant du champ de vision de Jo. Mais sa voix continue à retentir.

« Vous ne savez rien de tous ces gens. Ils ne sont rien. Juste ceux qui vous permettent de rouler en limousine et de vous saouler de façon très dispendieuse tous les jours. Ils ne sont rien, et pourtant ils vont vous tuer. »

Devant le visage de Joseph Colombani apparaît une seringue remplie d'un liquide trouble.

« Avec ça ! »

Jo les Bagouses, dit Chien d'attaque pour son acharnement à traquer ses proies, lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un petit tueur à gages, pousse des cris étouffés de goret qu'on égorge, quand il sent l'aiguille s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine. La dose a été calculée exactement pour qu'il meure lentement et très douloureusement.


	2. Yuri Roskinoff

**Yuri Roskinoff**

_Bande-son : Tchaïkovski, Concerto pour violon en ré majeur op. 35._

Une datcha luxueuse dans la banlieue de Saint-Pétersbourg.

Yuri Roskinoff reçoit. Une foule élégante et choisie se presse dans le grand salon à la décoration d'une simplicité raffinée. Par-dessus les conversations assourdies, la sono diffuse discrètement du Tchaïkovski. Yuri passe de groupe en groupe pour s'assurer que ses invités ne manquent de rien et qu'aucun d'entre eux n'est laissé de côté et ne s'ennuie. Il tient particulièrement à la réputation de ses soirées où l'on se retrouve entre gens de la bonne société russe pour discuter d'art et de musique.

Natasha lui fait un petit sourire de loin. Sa beauté lumineuse est rehaussée par la robe noire et toute simple qu'elle porte. De délicats bijoux ornent ses oreilles et son poignet droit ainsi que ses fines chevilles. Délicats, mais d'une incroyable valeur. Ils ont été spécialement créés pour elle par un designer mondialement connu.

De temps en temps, il jette un coup d'œil au service. Tout doit être parfait. Il avise le majordome qui attend à la porte qui donne sur la salle à manger. Yuri s'excuse auprès du couple avec qui il était en conversation et le rejoint.

« Monsieur, voici le menu, murmure l'employé.

– Merci Alexandre » lui répond le maître de maison.

Il fait un signe à Natasha. Elle hoche la tête. Elle a compris. Elle doit prendre en main le déroulement de la soirée pendant quelques minutes. Yuri va aller à la cave choisir les vins qui accompagneront le repas. Il ne laisse jamais ce soin à personne d'autre que lui-même.

Mise au point grâce aux conseils avisés des œnologues français les plus réputés, cette cave lui a coûté une fortune. Et les vins qui la remplissent ont encore plus de valeur. La feuille du menu à la main, il se parle à lui-même, tout en longeant les rangées de bouteilles bien ordonnées. Concentré sur le choix délicat qu'il a à faire, Yuri ne sent qu'au dernier moment le déplacement d'air qui lui signale qu'il y a une autre présence dans le sous-sol.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Natasha sourit d'un air contraint à la dame très maigre et surchargée de gros cailloux étincelants qui la noie de phrases toutes faites depuis dix minutes. Cela fait plus d'une heure que son mari s'est absenté pour aller choisir les vins. Il ne reste jamais aussi longtemps et elle craint sans cesse de faire une bévue avec tous ces gens huppés.

Le majordome se montre de nouveau à la porte.

« Allez voir, Alexandre, lui demande-t-elle, monsieur semble avoir des difficultés à choisir aujourd'hui. »

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

C'est le froid qui réveille Yuri Roskinoff. Son souffle forme un petit nuage de vapeur. Un plafond de bois grossier, la température glaciale, une odeur de vieille fumée. Il est dans un de ces petits chalets comme en utilisent les chasseurs. On a laissé s'éteindre le feu ! Il doit se lever pour le rallumer, s'il ne veut pas mourir de froid. Quelque chose l'empêche de se redresser ! Pourquoi est-il attaché ? Quelle est cette plaisanterie stupide ? Et puis … mais … il ne devrait pas être là ! Sa soirée ! Il était en train de choisir les vins pour le repas ! Il veut appeler Natasha. Sa bouche mord dans quelque chose de sec et râpeux. Une corde grossière et poussiéreuse.

« Yuri Roskinossh ! Tu h'as donné du hal ! Hien gardé Yuri ! »

« Yuri Roskinoff ! Tu m'as donné du mal ! Bien gardé Yuri ! »

La voix est étrangement rauque, s'exprime en russe et prononce mal les labiales. Yuri tourne la tête et son cœur manque un battement, lorsqu'il voit celui qui vient de parler. La capuche noire couvre la tête jusqu'aux yeux, mais ceux-ci sont les plus effrayants qu'il ait jamais vus. L'absence totale de paupières révèle le globe oculaire dans son entier. L'homme se tient très proche de lui. Les petits vaisseaux sanguins, les muscles qui attachent l'œil dans l'orbite, tous les détails anatomiques qui sont habituellement cachés, sont visibles. Mais le plus terrifiant, c'est la haine qu'il peut y lire. L'iris brun est aussi glacé qu'un hiver de Sibérie.

Le reste du faciès est tout aussi effroyable. Pas de nez. Les mandibules sont à nu. De tout près, il peut voir la salive qui s'écoule entre les dents sur le menton, puisqu'elle n'est pas retenue par la barrière des lèvres et des joues.

« Regarde ce bel objet ! »

L'être brandit un pistolet qu'il tourne dans tous les sens pour en montrer chaque partie à Yuri.

« Il a fait ta fortune. Le Kalashnikov AK12 Oktober. Merveilleux petit bijou ! En a-t-il troué des ventres, celui-ci ! Oh, je sais, il n'est plus maintenant qu'une part infime de ton petit commerce. Mais c'est par là que tu as commencé, Yuri. Je devais lui rendre hommage. Et puis ce serait moins facile de te tuer avec un missile. Trop de logistique pour un résultat identique. Non, revenons à la simplicité, aux origines. »

Le trafiquant d'armes essaye d'injurier son ravisseur à travers son bâillon. Il s'agite dans ses liens qui sont faits de cette même corde grossière qu'il reconnaît maintenant. Elle sert à fabriquer des poignées pour les caisses de munitions.

« Finissons-en ! » grince l'horrible créature.

La gueule du Kalashnikov vient se placer entre les yeux épouvantés de Yuri Roskinoff. Sa tête explose dans un bruit de tonnerre. Un jaillissement écarlate parsème maintenant la face rongée, d'un pourpre maladif, du tueur.

Il laisse tomber l'arme à terre. Il sort de la cabane en se tenant aux murs de bois mal équarri. Enveloppant sa chair à vif d'une grande écharpe de plusieurs tons de rouge, il s'en éloigne difficilement, pataugeant dans la neige fondante de cette fin d'hiver.


	3. Une jeune journaliste à l'AP

**Une jeune journaliste à l'Associated Press**

_Bande-son : Mozart, symphonie 40, K.550._

Un bureau dans les locaux de l'Associated Press à New York.

Éloïse fredonne le morceau de Mozart que joue son iPod tout en tapant sur le clavier spécial de son ordinateur. Elle compile les communiqués de presse qui arrivent du monde entier et les traduit en chinois. C'est tout nouveau à l'Associated Press. La grande agence de presse américaine essaye de s'ouvrir à d'autres langues que celles avec lesquelles elle diffuse traditionnellement les informations. Au poste de travail à côté d'elle, un jeune homme est penché sur une traduction en arabe.

_Encore !_ songe-t-elle, en lisant une nouvelle.

C'est le cinquième parrain de la mafia russe qu'on retrouve assassiné près de sa datcha en quelques semaines. Trois des informations donnaient plus de détails et c'était le même scénario : les corps retrouvés, attachés dans les bois, avaient la tête explosée par une balle de calibre 12, tirée de très près. "Règlements de compte entre caïds" apparemment. Éloïse fronce les sourcils. "Règlements de compte entre caïds" ? Ça lui dit quelque chose.

Elle remontre plusieurs mois en arrière, cherchant des informations avec ces mots-clés. Elle finit par tomber sur une série de nouvelles qui l'avait déjà troublée à l'époque. Des règlements de compte entre patrons de la drogue en Amérique du Sud. Là aussi, lorsque les détails étaient disponibles, c'était toujours la même façon de procéder : les corps étaient dans les appartements vides de gens ordinaires qui venaient de décéder, ligotés avec des sacs plastiques. La mort était due à un cocktail de drogues diverses.

Pourquoi ces deux séries de meurtres de gangsters lui semblent-elles liées ? Elle est incapable de le dire. Elles n'ont pas eu lieu sur le même continent et la façon de tuer est différente. La seule chose qui les rapproche, c'est l'élimination rapide, en quelques semaines, de grands truands du même profil, dans une même région et de la même façon.

Un autre souvenir plus lointain la turlupine. C'était l'année dernière ! Elle cherche frénétiquement dans les archives. Voilà ! Des intégristes islamiques victimes de leurs propres bombes. Une douzaine de cas, répartis dans plusieurs pays du Moyen-Orient. _Scenarii_ identiques : le ou les terroristes sont retrouvés dans leurs véhicules, dans un lieu désertique, un engin de leur fabrication ayant explosé près d'eux. Maladresse ou règlements de comptes là aussi ? Elle se souvient surtout de la polémique que cela avait entraînée.

Quel rapport peut-il exister entre les mafieux russes, les trafiquants de drogues sud-américains et les terroristes islamiques ? À part mourir "par où ils ont pêchés" ? Car ça aussi, c'est un point commun. Overdose pour les trafiquants de drogues, révolver pour les trafiquants d'armes et explosif pour les terroristes.

Éloïse reste songeuse : on dirait qu'une sorte d'ange vengeur, de némésis s'acharne sur les brigands modernes de la planète Terre. Elle aimerait bien en parler à quelqu'un, pour savoir si elle est la seule à sentir que toutes ces morts sont liées, mais elle ne sait pas à qui. Qui lui prêterait une oreille attentive ?


	4. Général Niakhaté

**Général Niakhaté**

_Bande-son : du reggae._

Un camp de tentes dans une savane de Côte d'Ivoire.

Les trois membres de l'état-major sont penchés sur une carte griffonnée de nombreuses marques de toutes les couleurs. Le doigt puissant, à l'ongle parfaitement manucuré, du général Raphaël Niakhaté suit le chemin que prendront les troupes le lendemain pour aller surprendre les rebelles. Une petite radio portative diffuse en grésillant une chanson d'Alpha Blondy.

Puis il se redresse et s'étire. La journée a été longue et fatigante. Il mérite bien le repos qu'il va prendre, le repos du guerrier. Il aspire l'air frais de la nuit en se dirigeant vers sa tente. Il se demande ce que lui a préparé son aide de camp ce soir. Ce qu'il préfère, ce sont les fillettes, entre neuf et douze ans. Mais il n'est pas contre disposer d'un garçon de temps en temps. Ce qui est bien, c'est d'avoir la surprise.

La forme est recroquevillée près de son lit et lui tourne le dos. Elle est enveloppée de noir et lui parait plus grande que ses proies habituelles. Il fronce les sourcils. Koné se moque-t-il de lui ? Pas plus de douze ans, il le sait parfaitement ! Puis il se calme. Certains jeunes garçons, à cet âge-là, ont déjà une silhouette haute et dégingandée. Voyons plutôt ce qu'il en est.

« Montre-toi, ma beauté ! Ne sois pas timide et fais voir ta jolie frimousse ! »

Lorsque l'enfant se redresse et se tourne vers lui, le général ouvre la bouche pour hurler de terreur, mais le tissu imprégné de chloroforme couvre le bas de son visage avant qu'il ait le temps d'esquisser un cri.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

L'odeur est insupportable. Raphaël Niakhaté râle et tousse. Enfin, il essaye, car quelque chose bloque sa mâchoire. Quelque chose de sale et qui a un goût écœurant. La puanteur vient en partie de là d'ailleurs. Il regarde le plafond, car il est en position dorsale et il ne peut pas plus bouger son corps que sa tête. Il est dans une case. Il arrive à se tourner un peu sur la droite et manque s'étouffer.

L'horreur qu'il a vue tout à l'heure dans sa tente est là, à ses côtés. Un esprit ! Cela ne peut être qu'un esprit maléfique ! L'âme du général, malgré les études et la fréquentation quotidienne des Occidentaux, est restée imprégnée de superstitions africaines. Cette figure le regarde avec des yeux ronds qui flottent à plusieurs centimètres devant le reste du visage. Des dents sanglantes s'agitent pour lui dévorer le cœur.

Il parle, comme parlent les esprits : dans un langage à peine compréhensible.

« Honsssieur le Général Niakhaté ! Hien jeune général flein de krohesssses ! »

« Monsieur le Général Niakhaté ! Bien jeune général, plein de promesses ! »

Il attrape la nuque de Raphaël et lui redresse la tête, suffisamment pour qu'il voie l'intérieur de la case dans son entier. Elle est pleine de corps éventrés ou égorgés, toute une famille. Le général comprend l'origine de l'odeur. Le massacre semble tout frais. Il date de la veille sûrement. Mais la putréfaction a été accélérée par la chaleur. Une nuée dense de mouches vibrionne autour des cadavres.

Avec une nausée, il s'aperçoit que ce qui le lie, ce sont les vêtements tachés de sang prélevés sur les morts, y compris son bâillon.

« Raphaël ! reprend l'esprit vengeur. Un nom d'archange pour un bien vilain personnage ! Je me demande quel est le sort le moins enviable pour un enfant de rebelles : occuper votre lit ou avoir la gorge tranchée par vos hommes ? Oh ! J'oubliais ! Le plus souvent, ils ont les deux ! »

Un grincement saccadé se fait entendre. Le général a bien du mal à reconnaître un rire dans ce son presque douloureux.

« Quoi de plus simple qu'une machette ? Une lame bien tranchante et légèrement courbe, une poignée qui tient bien dans la main. On peut tuer des heures sans fatiguer avec ça. »

Tout en prononçant ces mots, l'être a brandi l'arme au-dessus de sa tête. Il lui fait décrire des figures spiralées dans l'air. Puis il se penche brusquement sur Raphaël qui gémit de peur devant le regard brun, plein de haine, au milieu de cette figure repoussante.

« À … mort. » scande la voix.

La tête du général, tranchée net, roule dans la poussière, tandis qu'un flot de sang jaillit de son cou.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

L'esprit a jeté la machette sur Raphaël qui frémit encore d'un reste de vie. Il recule et s'appuie sur un des murs de pisé. Il sort de la poche de son pantalon une fine gaze. Chassant les mouches qui viennent se coller à sa chair d'une main, il essaye d'envelopper sa face rougeâtre dans le tissu léger avec l'autre. La chaleur de l'Afrique est encore plus difficile à supporter que le froid de la Russie pour son corps de plus en plus gagné par la dégénérescence. Les insectes sont attirés par cette décomposition et l'importunent sans cesse.


	5. Le Maître

**Le Maître**

_Bande-son : les bruits discrets d'une machine vivante._

En Afrique.

Le Maître referme la porte de son TARDIS derrière lui. Il se traîne difficilement jusqu'à la console. Puis il se laisse glisser au sol. Il n'a même pas la force d'aller jusque dans sa chambre pour se reposer. C'est la soif qui le fait se relever un peu plus tard. Marcher jusqu'à la cuisine est une épreuve. La chaleur ne lui convient décidément pas. Heureusement, il a fini cette tâche.

Il remplit la gourde à long bec et avale difficilement l'eau fraiche. Seule cette gourde, qu'il a achetée à des bergers kurdes, lui permet de boire sans trop répandre d'eau. Manger est encore plus difficile. Mais il doit faire l'un et l'autre pour que la dégradation ne soit pas trop rapide. Lorsque son système digestif cessera de fonctionner – et cela arrivera un jour ou l'autre –, le reste suivra très vite.

Ses tentatives pour trouver une solution n'ont pas abouti. Il arrive à retarder l'échéance, mais pas à la stopper, ni à revenir en arrière. Peu à peu, ses fonctions vitales faiblissent, tandis que sa chair se décompose.

Mais il a encore du travail. Il doit faire vite, s'il veut tout accomplir. La liste, affichée sur un écran de la salle de commande, compte une dizaine de termes. Cinq seulement sont cochés.

Il finit par rejoindre son lit et s'étend. Il n'a pas besoin de dormir, mais de reposer son corps épuisé. Il fait le bilan de ses fonctions physiologiques. Tout s'est dégradé un peu plus au cours de ce séjour dans la chaleur. Il récupère la seringue contenant le soin qu'il a mis au point et se pique à plusieurs endroits. Ça devrait aller mieux dans un petit moment.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Il lutte contre l'épuisement pour fabriquer ce produit qui repoussera la mort. La fatigue lui fait faire tellement d'erreurs qu'il n'arrive pas à manœuvrer son TARDIS. L'engin, faute d'instructions correctes de sa part, tourbillonne dans le vortex. Il a du mal à tenir debout et jure entre ses dents. Alors il appuie sur le bouton "aléatoire". La machine l'amène vers où il a souvent eu l'habitude de le diriger : la planète Terre. Lorsqu'il se matérialise, le lieu dans lequel il atterrit est en guerre. Une bombe vient d'exploser et la machine est projetée contre un mur qui s'écroule sur elle. La faiblesse de son propriétaire l'a affaiblie aussi, alors elle est endommagée. Il sort au milieu des gravats, étourdi par son état, mais plus encore par le spectacle qui s'offre à lui. Dans la poussière dense qui irrite ses yeux privés de la protection des paupières, il voit, au milieu de la fumée, une hécatombe d'enfants. Partout autour de lui, des corps juvéniles déchiquetés, morts ou mourants. Son pied écrase quelque chose de mou. Il baisse le regard et voit une main qui tient une poupée en plastique. Il n'y a plus rien de rattaché à cette main, ça s'arrête au poignet. Les ongles sont peints d'un vernis rose qui s'écaille.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Il s'éveille en hurlant. Il agite les mains, repoussant la vision des petits doigts qui serrent le jouet. Il … non, il n'est plus là-bas ! Il est dans son TARDIS, en sécurité. Il s'assoit en tremblant. Il en est toujours ainsi quand il s'endort. Le rêve et la douleur. La douleur parce que ses terminaisons nerveuses ont été mises à vif par la disparition de sa peau et la décomposition de ses muscles. Il lui faut toujours une dizaine de minutes ensuite pour arriver à émousser suffisamment la sensibilité de ses nerfs pour que ça devienne supportable. Il déteste s'endormir, mais ça arrive quelquefois. De plus en plus souvent.

Il commence à se déshabiller pour aller prendre le bain qu'il n'a pas eu le courage de faire en revenant. En enlevant ses chaussettes, il constate que deux des orteils de son pied gauche laissent voir l'os des phalanges. Ça commence ! Le squelette pointe déjà sous la chair.

Il entre avec précaution dans l'eau. Aussitôt, la surface se couvre d'une pellicule grasse et brunâtre. Il se frotte doucement pour détacher les parties mortes. Il doit changer l'eau trois fois. Puis il s'enveloppe dans un drap et retourne s'allonger un moment. Cette fois-ci, il ne s'endort pas. Il réfléchit à sa prochaine besogne.


	6. Pakpao Kasemchaï

**Pakpao Kasemchaï**

_Bande-son : de la musique traditionnelle thaï._

Une maison discrète dans le centre de Bangkok.

Assise au comptoir de bois sculpté, Mme Kasemchaï fait ses comptes avec un vieux boulier usé. Ses doigts maigres, aux ongles très longs, poussent les billes de bois avec une incroyable rapidité. Elle murmure des chiffres et inscrit quelque chose sur un petit carnet de temps en temps. Dans son dos, posée sur une étagère fixée au mur, une chaine hi-fi d'un autre âge diffuse de la musique khruang sai en sourdine.

Elle sort promptement de derrière le meuble et s'incline bien bas en souriant devant le client qui vient d'entrer. L'échange se fait en anglais, l'homme est américain. Des dollars passent d'une main rose et grassouillette à une main brune et maigre. Elle lance un appel en thaï et une fillette sort par une porte fermée d'un rideau. Elle aussi s'incline avec un grand sourire devant l'Occidental et le conduit vers l'arrière de la maison.

Mme Kasemchaï retourne à ses comptes. Le sourire a disparu et son visage ne montre maintenant plus que de l'avidité et une certaine cruauté.

Puis elle accueille encore deux clients, des thaïs cette fois-ci. C'est l'heure d'affluence. Elle a rangé son boulier et son sourire ne quitte plus son visage. Des hommes entrent et sortent. Elle s'affaire. Maintenant, son sourire est authentique. Il correspond aux pensées cupides qui occupent son esprit. La journée va être bonne et le bas de laine de Mme Kasemchaï se remplit.

Elle va bientôt fermer, mais un nouveau client se présente. Malgré la chaleur, il est entièrement habillé en noir. Y compris des lunettes très larges et très couvrantes et une écharpe qui masque le bas de son visage. Il porte même des gants, noirs aussi. La seule chose que l'on voit de lui, c'est son nez. Si on peut appeler un nez ce morceau de chair informe et d'une couleur malsaine. Il s'adresse à elle en thaï, mais sa prononciation très particulière rend la compréhension difficile.

« Petite fille ou petit garçon, monsieur ? Quel âge ? » s'enquiert-elle.

Il a une hésitation. Puis il dit :

« Hille. Âge imhorte heu. » – Fille, l'âge importe peu. –

– Ampaï ! » appelle-t-elle.

Une fillette, de six ans tout au plus, sort par la porte au rideau. Elle vient jusqu'au client tardif et le prend par la main, tout en souriant largement. Ils disparaissent dans le couloir qui mène aux chambres.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Pakpao Kasemchaï étouffe un bâillement. Elle doit maintenant attendre que le client s'en aille pour fermer. Les enfants viennent lui dire bonsoir les uns après les autres. Elle distribue quelques claques à ceux qui n'ont pas fait assez de chiffre ce jour-là. Ils retournent derrière le rideau, rejoindre leur lit improvisé dans la salle commune.

Le client s'attarde trop. Mme Kasemchaï décide d'aller voir ce qui se passe. Elle respecte habituellement l'intimité de ses pratiques, mais au bout de deux heures, elle estime de son devoir de vérifier que l'homme n'a pas de problèmes. Il n'avait pas l'air en bonne santé en arrivant. S'il a fait un malaise, cette idiote d'Ampaï est sûrement trop stupide pour venir le lui dire.

La petite fille est assise sur le pied du lit. Elle a un air coupable, estime Pakpao. La tenancière se précipite vers elle, la main déjà levée pour la rouer de coups. Elle posera des questions après. Mais elle n'a pas le temps d'atteindre la couche. On la saisit par-derrière et elle sombre dans l'inconscience.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Lorsque Pakpao Kasemchaï s'éveille, elle reconnaît une des chambres de sa maison. Elle se souvient du chaland qui s'attarde, d'Ampaï et de son air coupable. Elle veut hurler pour appeler la petite fille, mais elle ne peut pas. Elle ne peut pas non plus se lever du lit pour aller la chercher. Elle est attachée et bâillonnée. Avec … des sous-vêtements. Les sous-vêtements que portent les enfants dans l'exercice de leur travail.

Quelque chose bouge à la limite de son champ de vision, quelque chose qui vient se mettre face à elle, au bas du lit. Son étrange et tardif client. Il est toujours couvert de la tête aux pieds de vêtements noirs. Il commence par enlever ses lunettes. Pakpao pousse un cri étouffé à la vision des gros yeux ronds, bruns et brillants d'une violente haine. Il ôte l'écharpe et révèle un horrible rictus. Il parle, toujours en thaï, avec cette prononciation particulière à laquelle on finit par s'habituer.

« Mme Kasemchaï ! Ça rapporte bien, n'est-ce pas, le trafic sexuel des petits enfants ? Combien de fillettes et de garçonnets sont passés entre vos griffes ? Et à quel âge les achetez-vous ? J'en ai vu là-bas – il montre la porte, dans la direction de la salle commune où les petits passent la journée et dorment le soir – qui ne devaient pas avoir plus de quatre ans. Que deviennent-ils quand ils arrivent à la puberté et ne sont plus bons à rien pour vous ? »

En deux pas, il se rapproche et se penche vers la tenancière. Elle frémit de peur et de dégoût en voyant de près la pommette où l'os commence à affleurer.

« D'habitude, continue-t-il, en lui soufflant au visage une haleine qui sent la putréfaction, je punis le malfaiteur en utilisant des méthodes lui rappelant qu'il peut être lui aussi la victime de sa propre turpitude. Mais avec vous, ce serait répugnant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il fait entendre un bruit saccadé qui n'a rien d'un rire. Puis il sort de la poche de son sweat-shirt un soutien-gorge et une culotte en dentelle de taille enfantine qu'il a noués ensemble. Il passe cette corde improvisée autour du cou de la femme et commence à serrer.


	7. Martha Jones

**Martha Jones**

_Bande-son : du rock des années 1950._

Une soirée branchée au centre de New York.

Martha est installée à côté d'Éloïse. Elle remue distraitement son thé. Le vieux juke-box diffuse _Rock Around the Clock_.Elle écoute attentivement la jeune journaliste de l'Associated Press qui lui fait part d'une impression bizarre qu'elle a à propos d'une série d'informations. Éloïse finit même par sortir une feuille froissée de son sac. C'est une liste d'évènements séparée en trois parties. La première, ce sont des noms de terroristes islamiques qui se sont fait sauter avec leurs propres bombes. La deuxième, des noms de trafiquants de drogue sud-américains qui sont morts d'une overdose. Et la troisième, des noms de patrons de la mafia russe qu'on a retrouvés assassinés d'une balle dans la tête. Entre dix et douze cas à chaque fois. Rajouté au stylo, en bas de la feuille, trois autres noms, suivi de la mention : "militaires africains, responsables de massacres, machette".

« C'est intéressant, mais en quoi puis-je vous être utile ? demande Martha.

– Je sais que vous vous occupez de phénomènes un peu particuliers, répond Éloïse. Les morts sont arrivées à chaque fois dans un laps de temps très court, ce sont des criminels du même type et ils ont été tués de la même manière. Leur façon de mourir correspond à leurs crimes. Une personne ou une organisation semble jouer les némésis. Ce que j'ai écrit à la main, ce sont des informations qui me sont parvenues récemment. Cette fois-ci, IL ou ILS s'attaquent aux bouchers africains.

– C'est troublant en effet, mais ce n'est pas le genre de manifestations dont je m'occupe.

– Je voulais juste le jugement d'une personne avisée et habituée à avoir l'esprit ouvert pour savoir si je ne me fais pas des idées. Si je ne fantasme pas sur des évènements qui n'ont rien à voir les uns avec les autres. »

Martha relit une fois de plus la liste. Elle éprouve la même sensation qu'Éloïse. Son instinct lui dit qu'il y a quelque chose là-dessous.

« Puis-je la garder ? demande-t-elle, en montrant la feuille.

– Bien sûr. Et je vous recontacterai si d'autres informations concernant des militaires africains me parviennent, voulez-vous ?

– Je veux bien, je vais regarder ça de plus près. »

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Martha a marqué sur une carte du monde les lieux des morts suspectes. Elle a fait la même chose sur un calendrier pour les dates. Si les lieux ne sont pas forcément très proches – pour l'Amérique du Sud, tout le continent est concerné –, les dates par contre se resserrent à chaque fois dans quelques semaines. Six semaines pour douze mafieux russes. Ça fait deux par semaine en moyenne. Si c'est une organisation, elle est diablement efficace ! Si c'est un homme seul – elle n'imagine pas une femme dans ce rôle –, si c'est un homme seul ... Non, c'est impossible qu'un homme seul puisse faire ça !

Elle a envie de découvrir qui se cache derrière ces faits divers. Elle se voit mal, cependant, impliquer l'UNIT dans cette histoire. Elle prend son portable et compose le numéro du téléphone qu'elle a confié au Docteur en quittant le TARDIS. Peut-être pourra-t-il lui donner son avis sur la conduite à tenir. Et cela lui fera une occasion de le revoir ou au moins de l'entendre.


	8. Dexter Morgan

**Dexter Morgan**

_Bande-son : de la musique cubaine._

Une rue tranquille de la banlieue de Miami, la nuit.

Vêtu de son t-shirt kaki boutonné sur le devant et d'un pantalon gris, Dexter Morgan attend patiemment que les fenêtres qu'il surveille s'éteignent. D'une autre maison de la rue s'échappent les accents d'une chanson d'Isaac Delgado. Enfin, la lumière disparaît et Dexter marche silencieusement le long de la haie. Alors qu'il s'apprête à traverser la rue, il se fige. Surgissant de l'ombre d'un gros palmier, une silhouette sombre, invisible pour quelqu'un de moins attentif que lui, vient de se glisser dans l'allée du bâtiment.

Une autre personne a la même cible que lui ce soir. Probablement un cambrioleur. Non, un cambrioleur choisirait plutôt une maison vide et il y en a à foison dans le secteur. Des maisons pleines d'objets de valeur. Dexter fronce les sourcils : le mystérieux visiteur doit avoir un autre projet. Le même que le sien ? Un concurrent ? À Miami ?

Quand on a découvert le cimetière du Boucher de Bay Harbor, ce justicier de l'ombre est devenu presque un héros, et certains ont été tentés de l'imiter. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait affaire à quelqu'un comme ça ? Si c'est le cas, étrange coïncidence qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux, le même jour, à traquer la même proie.

Bert Danchel, pédophile et meurtrier. Morgan le soupçonne aussi d'être impliqué dans du trafic d'organes, mais il n'a pas pu en avoir la preuve formelle. Aussi, c'est seulement à celui qui viole des petits enfants et les tue ensuite qu'il s'en prend.

Après avoir hésité sur la conduite à tenir – partir ou aller voir ce qui se passe –, Dexter remonte l'allée de la maison de Danchel. Il écoute le silence. Enfin, il écoute … un murmure lointain. Quelqu'un parle. Ça vient du sous-sol. Il crochète la porte arrière avec ses instruments de monte-en-l'air et se dirige dans l'obscurité avec l'assurance d'un chat. Il connait le plan de la maison par cœur et sait exactement où il doit aller pour gagner la cave.

Le battant est entrouvert et une lumière diffuse éclaire la pièce. Il glisse un œil. Le spectacle est stupéfiant, même pour quelqu'un comme lui. Bert est attaché à un poteau de soutènement. Ce qui le lie, ce sont des intestins, probablement d'animaux, mais Dexter ne peut pas en être sûr. Il ne voit pas celui qui l'a ligoté ainsi, mais il l'entend. Une voix étrange, râpeuse, qui prononce mal les labiales.

« Tu crélèves des enhants à leurs hahilles et tu crélèves des organes sssur ssses enhants. »

« Tu prélèves des enfants à leurs familles et tu prélèves des organes sur ces enfants. »

L'homme avance d'un pas et Dexter peut maintenant le voir, de profil. Son aspect est encore plus étrange que sa voix. Il est vêtu tout en noir, sweat-shirt, pantalon et chaussures. La capuche est remontée sur le crâne, mais d'un geste rapide il l'abaisse et toute la tête est révélée dans son effarante nudité.

La peau a totalement disparu et la chair à vif s'est décomposée à de nombreux endroits jusqu'à montrer l'os. Les globes oculaires, dépourvus de paupières, lui paraissent plus grands que la normale. À cause de l'absence des lèvres et des joues, on voit toutes les dents. Dexter se demande comment il peut être encore vivant, car cette décrépitude ne semble pas se limiter au visage, mais avoir gagné tout le corps. Entre la manche et les gants noirs, les poignets sont d'un rouge maladif.

« Tu vas comprendre ce que c'est que de perdre ses organes un à un. »

Bert Danchel est fou de terreur. Et de dégoût, car il est bâillonné par un morceau de boyau aussi. Il vomit et manque s'étouffer.

« Oh, non, tu ne m'échapperas pas comme ça ! Ta mort doit être aussi douloureuse que celle des enfants que tu violes et que tu découpes avant de les tuer. »

L'homme écarte un instant le bâillon. La bouche de Bert se vide et il reprend son souffle en toussant.

Ainsi, c'est vrai ! En plus de l'agression sexuelle et du meurtre, Bert est bien coupable du crime de trafic d'organes. Et il dépeçait les enfants AVANT de les tuer.

L'étrange justicier sort plusieurs couteaux à lame fine des poches de son pantalon et commence à tailler la peau. Il travaille vite et Morgan est fasciné par sa dextérité. Les cris étouffés de sa victime faiblissent jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par perdre connaissance. Sur le sol gisent déjà un estomac, un bout du foie, des morceaux d'intestins.

Envoûté par les gestes presque élégants, Dexter ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il s'est avancé, suffisamment pour être visible. Tout à coup, le dépeceur se tourne vers lui et l'expert scientifique n'a que le temps de se jeter à terre pour éviter la lame qui se plante en vibrant à l'endroit exact où se trouvait sa tête un dixième de seconde auparavant. Il poursuit son geste en se lançant en avant au raz du sol et en percutant les jambes de l'homme en noir. Celui-ci bascule en arrière et son crâne heurte durement le béton du sous-sol. Il s'immobilise avec un soupir.

Bien que ses yeux soient toujours ouverts, faute de paupières, Dexter constate qu'il est inconscient. Il avise un panier à linge dans le fond de la cave et y récupère un drap et une serviette de bain qui ne semblent pas trop sales. Il plie le drap pour en faire une sorte de coussin qu'il glisse sous la tête. Puis il mouille la serviette à l'évier qui jouxte le lave-linge et la pose sur le front. Avec la fraîcheur du tissu, l'homme commence à se réveiller. Avant qu'il ne réagisse à nouveau violemment, Dexter lui bloque les bras et lui murmure :

« Doucement, je ne suis pas ton ennemi. Plutôt, disons … un collègue. »

Il l'aide à s'asseoir. Les gros yeux, à l'iris brun, le regardent, intrigués. Dexter voit tous les détails de son visage, malgré la faible lumière, et ne revient toujours pas que quelqu'un puisse survivre dans un tel état.

Bert Danchel est mort. Morgan s'en est assuré quand le bourreau du violeur-meurtrier était encore évanoui. Il est inutile qu'ils traînent plus longtemps ici. Bien au contraire, il vaut mieux partir le plus vite possible. Dexter va devoir défaire la "salle d'opération" qu'il avait préparée dans une maison vide à quelques rues de là.

Les deux hommes sortent discrètement de la maison de Danchel. Le plus petit, habillé de noir, trébuche, mais son compagnon le rattrape et le soutient jusqu'à la rue. Ils s'arrêtent près du gros palmier.

« Je suis médecin, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, propose Morgan, à voix basse.

– Personne sur Terre ne peut faire quelque chose pour moi. »

Le ton est légèrement méprisant. Puis il ajoute :

« Je dois m'en aller. »

Il se fond si vite dans l'ombre de l'arbre que Dexter en reste perplexe. Où est-il passé ? Et puis, il ne peut pas laisser un autre justicier, un amateur, lui faire concurrence dans les rues de Miami. Il faut qu'il en sache plus. Sa main touche le tronc rugueux.

Quelque chose bascule sous ses doigts.


	9. Hussein Haddad

**Hussein Haddad**

_Bande-son : de la musique arabe contemporaine._

En Syrie.

Hussein Haddad regagne sa voiture après une longue journée passée dans le centre de détention de la base militaire syrienne. Il a renvoyé son chauffeur et conduit lui-même. La radio diffuse une chanson d'Anachid Diniya Atfal. Ses activités du jour lui ont donné envie d'aller voir sa maîtresse, une Française blonde au corps charnu. Les images des prisonniers hurlant de douleur et même de celui qui a fini par mourir sous ses yeux ce matin s'effacent et font place à celle d'une paire de seins lourds à la peau laiteuse. Il sourit en manœuvrant son véhicule sur la route déserte. Un soleil bas gêne sa vision. Il tâtonne dans la boite à gant pour trouver une paire de lunettes noires.

Il a juste le temps de freiner pour ne pas percuter la jeep qui est arrêtée en travers du chemin. Un homme, un Occidental à la chevelure brun-roux, agite les bras d'un air désemparé. Un touriste qui a des ennuis mécaniques ! Hussein soupire, exaspéré. Il va être en retard à son rendez-vous galant. La poitrine laiteuse s'éloigne. Il ne peut pas passer, aussi il n'a pas d'autres choix que d'aider l'étranger.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

L'odeur acide du sel d'ammoniac le réveille brutalement. Où est-il ? La dernière chose dont il se souvient c'est de s'être penché sur le capot ouvert de la jeep. Il tourne difficilement la tête vers la gauche et aperçoit deux personnes qui le regardent. L'une d'entre elles est le touriste de la panne et l'autre …

Hussein, à la vue de cette créature, avale brusquement sa salive qui a un goût de fer. Quelque chose de métallique blesse ses lèvres. Il arrive à se redresser suffisamment pour voir qu'il est attaché avec des menottes. Accrochées les unes aux autres, elles forment des liens qui le retiennent à une table. C'est également avec ces menottes qu'on l'a bâillonné. Autour de lui, la pièce où il se trouve est entièrement tapissée de bâches en plastique. On ne voit plus les murs, mais il devine une maison traditionnelle de terre crue.

« Hussein Haddad ! Tu as de la chanssse ! Hon comhagnon est un sentihental ! Il ne he herhet has de te torturer cohhe tu le hérites. »

« Hussein Haddad ! Tu as de la chance ! Mon compagnon est un sentimental ! Il ne me permet pas de te torturer comme tu le mérites. »

C'est la créature qui a parlé. Elle se rapproche d'Hussein et il peut voir de près l'horreur qui lui sert de visage. Les yeux bruns sans paupières, à l'expression haineuse, qui forment deux boules rondes striées de veines écarlates. La face rougeâtre laisse voir l'os du crâne par endroits et toutes les dents sont visibles.

Il s'agite avec un gémissement étouffé, les menottes entrent dans sa chair et lui font mal. Il est bien loin de la peau blanche de sa pulpeuse Française. L'horrible être recule et le touriste s'approche de lui à son tour. Sans prononcer un mot – et c'est peut-être encore plus effrayant que les paroles balbutiantes de l'autre –, il commence par montrer un scalpel dont il lui fend la joue. Le Syrien tente de hurler et n'arrive qu'à proférer des sons ridicules : « Hon ! Hahon ! » Puis l'homme brandit une dague à la lame sinueuse. Frappé en plein cœur, ce sont les images des prisonniers torturés et de leurs expressions de souffrance qui éclatent dans l'esprit d'Hussein au moment suprême.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

La petite maison de terre est débarrassée de façon rapide et efficace de son macabre contenu. La nuit propice cache le départ furtif de deux silhouettes de taille et de corpulence différentes, mais qui ont quelque chose de semblable dans leurs mouvements. Personne pour les remarquer, car le village est presque désert. Les habitants ont fui, voici plusieurs semaines, le régime de terreur. Les deux ombres grimpent dans une jeep garée près des bâtiments. La lune et un fennec solitaire sont les seuls témoins de la disparition silencieuse de la voiture. Elle n'a pas démarré, elle s'est simplement évanouie dans l'obscurité.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une barquette méditerranéenne apparaît lentement au milieu de la mer, très au large de la Syrie, et deux personnes, sur le pont dansant au gré de la houle, s'affairent à plonger dans l'eau une série de sacs-poubelle.


	10. Dexter and Master

**Dexter and Master**

_Bande-son : les bruits feutrés d'une machine vivante._

La même rue tranquille de la banlieue de Miami, la nuit, quelques jours plus tôt.

Dexter pousse la partie du tronc qui semble basculer vers l'intérieur de l'arbre. L'ouverture luit faiblement dans la nuit. Il s'y glisse prudemment. Et s'arrête au seuil d'une grande salle de couleur sombre. Il reste un instant immobile. Puis il recule d'un pas, ressortant ainsi sur le trottoir et mesure du regard l'épaisseur du palmier. Bien que d'une taille inusitée, l'arbre ne fait pas plus de soixante centimètres de diamètre. Il avance à nouveau. La pièce se déploie autour de lui, toujours aussi vaste. Son esprit a du mal à faire le lien entre ce qu'il voit et ses convictions profondes : une salle de dix mètres de diamètre ne peut pas tenir dans un tronc qui en a zéro-soixante. Il ressort, fait le tour de l'arbre en tâtant le pourtour, vérifie qu'il n'a pas une connexion avec le mur, ce qui expliquerait tout, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il se faufile encore une fois dans l'embrasure et secoue la tête à la vision de la pièce qui s'obstine à être plus grande que ce qu'elle le devrait.

Sur le sol de caoutchouc noir, alvéolé de dessins en nid d'abeilles, gît l'étrange compagnon qu'il a rencontré dans la maison de Bert Danchel. Il s'approche et l'examine. Il n'est pas inconscient cette fois-ci, il dort tout simplement, couché sur le ventre. Après avoir refermé la porte, Dexter étudie ce qui l'entoure. Il a toujours du mal à comprendre cet endroit, mais tout est bien réel. Faisant le tour du local, il touche tout ce qu'il voit pour s'en assurer.

Les murs de métal brossé, couleur bronze, ornés de cavités rondes disposées régulièrement, dessinent un hexagone et s'incurvent pour former le plafond. Au centre, une console, formée de six pans, de la même couleur foncée, couverte de cadrans, manettes, écrans et boutons. Une colonne transparente en surgit et rejoint le haut de la pièce. À l'intérieur, des lames de verre rouge foncé composent une délicate architecture qui grimpe jusqu'au milieu de sa hauteur.

Outre la porte extérieure, deux autres issues permettent de quitter le lieu. Il jette un coup d'œil à l'une d'elles et aperçoit un couloir aux parois identiques à celles de la salle principale. Il est sombre, mais la première partie s'éclaire lorsque Dexter avance de quelques pas. Il recule, n'ayant nulle envie de se perdre dans ce site qui a l'air beaucoup plus vaste encore que sa première impression le lui a suggéré. Il s'assoit sur un des sièges aux formes rectilignes, mais qui est plus confortable qu'il en a l'air, et attend que le propriétaire de l'engin se réveille. Il a le temps, il avait prévu toute la nuit pour s'occuper de Danchel.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Il reste longtemps à errer parmi les gravats. Au détour de chaque moellon, des morceaux de corps enfantins : une tête coiffée d'une casquette rouge, un torse vêtu d'un t-shirt avec un dessin de Mickey. Il s'arrête un moment devant deux jambes nues sortant de dessous un amas emmêlé de ferrailles et de béton. Les sandales qui chaussent les pieds sont trop petites et on en a découpé le bout pour laisser dépasser les orteils. Un groupe de secouristes arrive en courant, suivi de plusieurs ambulances tonitruantes. Ils commencent à évaluer les dégâts et chercher des survivants. Figé dans une sorte de stupeur, il les regarde faire, sonder les décombres, s'interpeler les uns les autres. L'un d'eux s'approche de lui, le prend doucement par le bras et dit : « Venez, monsieur, on va s'occuper de vous. » Il le repousse. Venant du fond de la rue, il a vu un homme marcher nonchalamment vers eux avec un regard halluciné. Il voudrait crier, mais sa gorge lui refuse ce service. Alors il court. Il retourne vers son TARDIS. Il n'a pas le temps d'en refermer la porte quand la deuxième bombe explose. Il est projeté contre la console, tandis que des cailloux et de la poussière envahissent la pièce. La tête de l'homme qui voulait s'occuper de lui roule à ses pieds.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Dexter manque tomber du siège où il s'était assoupi quand le hurlement retentit. L'homme s'est assis sur le sol de caoutchouc noir, les genoux repliés. Il y appuie ses coudes et tient sa tête à deux mains. Il halète. Morgan vient s'accroupir près de lui et reçoit un regard ennuyé des yeux globuleux.

« Que faites-vous ici ? Allez-vous-en !

– Si vous souffrez, je peux …

– Je sais le gérer, merci ! Comment êtes-vous entré ?

– C'était ouvert. Quel est cet endroit étrange, et comment cette pièce tient-elle dans le tronc d'un arbre ? »

Le bruit saccadé qui l'agite soudain fait plus penser à un sanglot qu'à un rire.

« Tu ne comprendras jamais, humain stupide ! Laisse-moi tranquille dix minutes », ajoute-t-il, voyant que l'importun s'assoit à ses côtés et ne semble pas vouloir partir.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

« Dexter Morgan, expert scientifique de la Police de Miami le jour et … hé bien, je fais la même chose que vous la nuit : je tue des gens qui le méritent. Bert Danchel était aussi ma cible ce soir. »

Il tend la main vers l'inconnu lorsque celui-ci se relève enfin, après quelques minutes passées à respirer lentement, le visage enfoui dans ses bras repliés.

Ignorant la main tendue, l'homme répond juste:

« Le Maître.

– Le maître de quoi ?

– C'est mon nom ! »

Sous le regard méprisant, Dexter a l'impression d'être une amibe.


	11. Étrange amitié

**Étrange amitié**

_Bande-son : le quasi-silence d'une résidence tranquille de Miami. Le bruit lointain des vagues._

Un appartement dans cette résidence.

_Beau temps pour cette nouvelle journée qui commence,_ songe Dexter.

Il regarde, par la fenêtre de son appartement, la mer étale au loin et le soleil qui se lève dans un ciel pur. Il a une tasse de café à la main et, dans quelques minutes, il ira rejoindre son lieu de travail.

_Ou plutôt UNE de mes nouvelles journées qui commence !_

Il sourit à cette pensée. Depuis quelques mois, chacune de ses journées en vaut au moins trois ou parfois plus. Grâce au TARDIS, il réussit à faire ce dont un grand nombre de personnes rêvent : avoir plus de vingt-quatre heures pas jour !

Pour sa sœur, pour ses collègues de travail, il est toujours le même Dexter, arrivant le matin au bureau, exécutant ses tâches, parfois routinières, parfois plus passionnantes et rentrant chez lui le soir. Deux ou trois fois par semaine, il passe une soirée avec Debra ou va voir son amie Rita. Ou il boit quelques bières avec Angel et Vince. Une vie bien ordonnée, sans mystère. En apparence.

L'apparente transparence de sa vie a toujours caché autre chose bien entendu, mais actuellement, cette autre chose est encore plus étrange. Dès qu'il regagne son appartement, quelle que soit l'heure, il envoie un message avec son mobile. Dans la minute qui suit, un placard de plus apparaît dans sa chambre. Il en ouvre la porte et y entre. Puis le placard disparaît. Lorsqu'il est là à nouveau et que Dexter en sort, il a vécu deux journées de plus, deux journées particulièrement actives, alors que quelques secondes seulement se sont écoulées pour quelqu'un qui serait témoin de cet étrange phénomène.

Tout en montant dans sa voiture pour rejoindre l'immeuble de la Police de Miami, il songe à l'étrange collaboration qui s'est mise en place depuis quelques mois entre lui et le Maître, puisque c'est ainsi que son compagnon se surnomme.

C'est un partenariat difficile, et les ajustements entre ces deux caractères de solitaires font souvent des étincelles. Si le Maître a accepté la collaboration avec lui, c'est parce qu'il s'affaiblit toujours un peu plus et que certaines actions demandent plus de force qu'il n'est capable d'en déployer maintenant. Dexter, lui, est intéressé par l'élargissement de son champ d'action. Sa collection de gouttes de sang s'agrandit et se diversifie.

Il a aussi découvert la surprenante réalité des Time Lords. Son esprit cartésien a encore du mal, au bout de tout ce temps, à admettre le vaisseau spatio-temporel et son espace plus grand à l'intérieur – l'explication que l'intérieur de la machine n'est pas sur le même plan spatial que l'extérieur ne l'aide pas plus à l'accepter – ainsi que sa capacité à voyager dans l'espace et le temps.

Mais son entendement continue surtout à renâcler devant l'autre spécialité des Time Lords : pouvoir se régénérer. La capacité de son associé à survivre dans un corps déjà à moitié mort le désoriente encore et pourtant il le constate tous les jours.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

« Esther Hoggiano, hemhre de la CIA et tortionnaire. Elle aihe harticulièrehent les rrroduits sshihiques qui rrohoquent des hallucinations. »

« Esther Boggiano, membre de la CIA et tortionnaire. Elle aime particulièrement les produits chimiques qui provoquent des hallucinations. »

Dexter est habitué maintenant à cette prononciation particulière. Il a cependant besoin de lire les noms propres. Qui sait quelle lettre se cache derrière le « Hhh » au début de « Hoggiano » ?

Ils sont en train de préparer leurs interventions et de choisir quelle sera leur prochaine victime. C'est le Maître qui se charge des recherches et d'une première sélection sur laquelle ils discutent ensuite. Les Time Lords ne dorment pas autant que les Hommes. Ça lui laisse du temps pour ce travail.

Dexter aime ces moments de calme où ils sont assis tous les deux au grand bureau de métal noir mat dans l'immense chambre de son partenaire. Il a aussi une chambre dans le TARDIS. Une petite pièce à la décoration neutre où il dort au cours des deux journées supplémentaires qu'il ajoute à ses vingt-quatre heures de vie dans le monde ordinaire. Lui ne peut se passer de ses huit heures de repos.

De plus en plus souvent, cependant, son partenaire s'effondre dans un sommeil qui ressemble parfois à un coma. Il n'a pas toujours le temps de regagner son lit avant. Aussi, il arrive à Dexter de le trouver endormi un peu n'importe où dans la grande machine. Il le soulève alors doucement et l'emmène dans sa chambre. Il en profite pour l'examiner afin de juger de la progression de cette dégradation physique. C'est bien la première fois que son impuissance face à une mort programmée et particulièrement lente le touche autant.

Malgré les tensions qui existent souvent entre eux, quelque chose qui ressemble à de l'amitié s'est peu à peu créé. Bien qu'il ne le lui dise pas, Dexter sent qu'il a gagné le respect de son associé. Sa minutie, sa détermination, son humour particulier, auquel il peut enfin donner libre cours sans craindre de jugement négatif, lui valent des regards qui n'ont plus rien de méprisant. Il lui semble même y avoir vu une pointe d'admiration parfois.

Dans la façon de procéder, Dexter a fini par céder aux méthodes du Maître, après avoir réussi à imposer les siennes. Celui-ci ne souhaite pas passer inaperçu, au contraire. Son but est de faire peur aux autres en plus d'éliminer les mauvais. Ils ont cessé d'emballer discrètement les cadavres et les laissent au contraire bien exposés. Dans un sens, c'est plus gratifiant. Leur "travail" est en quelque sorte reconnu, quand il fait la une des journaux.


	12. Le Docteur

**Le Docteur**

_Bande-son : du jazz._

Dans une petite rue de New York.

Martha regarde le TARDIS se matérialiser à l'endroit précis où ils se sont donné rendez-vous. D'une maison voisine résonne la mélodie saccadée de _Maple Leaf Rag_ jouée au piano. Elle entre dans la boite bleue avec un soupir de bien-être. Bien que sa vie lui convienne et la satisfasse pleinement, revenir dans ce lieu, où elle a vécu tant de moments extraordinaires, est un plaisir dont elle ne se lasse pas. Le Docteur est là et lui sourit largement.

« Martha Jones ! » s'écrit-il gaiement. « Tu ne peux donc pas te passer de moi ! »

Martha fronce le nez. Le Docteur est toujours aussi délicat, décidément ! Mais elle n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir.

« Appel de pure utilité seulement, répond-elle, j'ai là une affaire qui pourrait vous intéresser. »

Ils s'installent tous les deux sur le siège, près de la console, et Martha montre la liste au Docteur. Elle y a rajouté d'autres informations que lui a données Éloïse : il y a maintenant une dizaine de noms de militaires africains qu'on a retrouvés décapités dans la brousse, souvent sur les lieux d'un récent massacre de civils.

Le Docteur regarde la feuille, l'air distrait. Martha le voit relever la tête de temps en temps, les yeux dans le vide.

« C'est curieux en effet, dit-il, cependant, je ne vois pas en quoi je peux être utile. Rien d'extraterrestre là-dedans.

– Je ne sais pas … commence Martha. Docteur ! Vous m'écoutez ?

– Pardon Martha, mais il y a quelque chose de bizarre. »

Il se lève et arpente nerveusement la salle avec toujours l'air de percevoir quelque chose d'invisible.

« On dirait … mais … c'est impossible, murmure-t-il.

– Quoi donc, que sentez-vous ?

– Tu te souviens que je t'ai dit pouvoir déceler la présence d'un autre Time Lord sur Terre ?

– En effet, et le Maître avait réussi à vous en empêcher avec son réseau Archangel.

– C'est faible, c'est atypique, mais je sens une présence. Il ou elle est ici, sur ce continent. »

Il se tourne dans une direction et pointe son doigt.

« Vers le sud.

– Un autre Time Lord ? Sur Terre ? Mais je croyais que, depuis la mort du Maître, vous étiez vraiment le dernier ?

– C'est ce que je pensais aussi, mais … je ne sais pas, c'est si confus. Il faut que j'aille voir, Martha. Désolé, mais ton problème attendra.

– Je viens avec vous … si vous voulez bien. Une petite aventure dans le TARDIS, ça n'est pas pour me déplaire.

– Volontiers ! Accroche-toi ! »

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Le Docteur matérialise le TARDIS à intervalles réguliers et se réoriente à chaque fois. La trace est toujours atténuée et surtout étrange, mais elle ne disparaît pas. La dernière étape se situe à Miami. Ils sortent de la machine près d'une marina. Des bateaux de toutes sortes se balancent le long des pontons de bois. Des haut-parleurs diffusent _Afro blue_.

Le Docteur renifle l'air marin. L'odeur d'iode est très forte et masque presque l'autre senteur. Il devrait pouvoir reconnaître de façon précise de qui émane ce parfum, mais il semble corrompu, tout comme la trace qu'il a suivie. Martha sur ses talons, il évolue au milieu des embarcations, cherchant comme un chien de chasse, le nez au vent.

Non, c'est plus faible maintenant. Il a dépassé le point où l'émanation est la plus forte. Il revient sur ses pas et s'arrête près d'un bateau. C'est un petit modèle avec juste une minuscule cabine où l'on doit pouvoir dormir, vers l'avant. On y accède par une trappe située devant le poste de pilotage. Il grimpe sur le pont et essaye de l'ouvrir. Elle est verrouillée. Le tournevis sonique entre en action. Avec un déclic assourdi, l'écoutille s'entrebâille.

« Tu viens ? » murmure-t-il à la jeune femme qui est restée sur le ponton.

Elle se glisse à sa suite.

« Oh ! Mon Dieu ! »

Bien que la décoration en soit bien différente de celle du Docteur, Martha n'a aucun mal à reconnaître la salle de commande d'un TARDIS.


	13. Dissensions

**Dissensions**

_Bande-son : le quasi-silence d'une résidence tranquille de Miami._

L'appartement de Dexter Morgan, quelques heures plus tôt.

« Ce sont des innocents !

– INNOCENTS ! »

Le Maître a tenté de crier, mais cet effort provoque une quinte de toux qui le plie en deux et l'oblige à se tenir à un des murs. Dexter, habitué à ces manifestations de la dégradation qui gagne son compagnon, lui tend un mouchoir et il crache à l'intérieur, avant d'aller s'assoir sur le canapé, pantelant.

« Ils n'ont pas de sang sur les mains.

– Ils ont plus … de sang sur les mains que … tous ceux dont nous nous sommes occupés … jusqu'à présent, souffle le Maître, parlant difficilement.

– Pas selon les critères du code de Harry.

– Ton code n'est pas le mien … Si tu ne veux pas le faire … avec moi … je le ferais seul. »

Dexter regarde son partenaire reprendre péniblement sa respiration. C'est la deuxième fois qu'ils ont cette discussion. Elle a pour objet le nouveau projet de son acolyte : l'assassinat des principaux dirigeants de la planète, hommes politiques et patrons de grands groupes financiers, qui sont à l'origine, selon lui, des plus grands maux sur la Terre. Et, surtout, la prise du pouvoir, une fois que la panique se sera emparée des Terriens.

C'est une entreprise totalement folle et irréalisable. Immorale aussi. Tant qu'il s'agissait de punir des criminels et de les empêcher de continuer à nuire, cela restait dans la ligne des agissements secrets de Dexter. Mais là, on monte un cran au-dessus et le but n'est plus le même.

Autre chose l'inquiète cependant. Ce sont les paroles que le Maître laisse échapper parfois quand il est dans un demi-délire au sortir des comas dans lesquels il plonge de plus en plus souvent. Dexter a eu du mal à comprendre ce qu'elles signifiaient, mais maintenant il croit savoir. Il a l'intention de "voler un corps" pour remplacer celui qui ne durera plus très longtemps. Et le plus accessible est le sien, à lui, Dexter.

Il a désormais deux bonnes raisons de l'éliminer. Il n'est pas enchanté d'avoir à détruire un être aussi rare et d'une telle capacité intellectuelle, un être auquel il s'est attaché d'une certaine façon. Mais c'est une question de légitime défense maintenant et de survie. Il a déjà songé au cocktail mortel qu'il pourra lui injecter. Un mélange de valériane pour l'endormir et d'aspirine qui est fatale à son espèce. Ainsi, ça sera fait en douceur.

Il n'a plus qu'à attendre que le Time Lord perde connaissance à nouveau. Mais il doit être là quand ça arrivera. Il faut donc avoir l'air d'accepter le nouveau dessein du Maître.

« Je suppose que je peux réfléchir à un aménagement du code. Laisse-moi quelques jours. Après tout, l'objectif est important. »


	14. Le Maître et les trois Docteurs

**Le Maître et les trois Docteurs**

_Bande-son : les bruits feutrés d'une machine vivante._

Une petite pièce dans le TARDIS du Maître.

« Morgan ! »

Le Maître râle ce mot en le regardant avec une rage impuissante. Dexter l'a attaché à un des lits de l'infirmerie. Des sangles le maintiennent fermement. Il ne tient pas à lui faire plus de mal que nécessaire, alors il a adouci ces liens par du tissu molletonné. Il a attendu qu'il se réveille, afin de lui expliquer pourquoi il le tue, comme il en a l'habitude avec ses victimes.

Il n'a jamais éprouvé aussi peu de plaisir à sa tâche. C'est un meurtre de pure nécessité et qui ne satisfera en rien ses pulsions. S'asseyant sur un siège haut près de son, désormais ex, complice, il commence à parler :

« Je suis désolé, vraiment, vraiment désolé. »

Le Maître écoute le monologue en essayant en vain de bouger. Puis il cesse de s'agiter. Difficile à distinguer sur un visage aussi marqué, mais il donne soudain l'impression de sourire.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Dans la salle de commande, le Docteur tend une main, paume en avant, vers Martha en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche. Il semble toujours écouter ou sentir quelque chose qu'elle ne peut percevoir.

« Par ici ! » chuchote-t-il, en pénétrant dans le couloir qui quitte la salle de commande vers la gauche.

Ils progressent silencieusement dans le corridor, aux murs de couleur sombre, qui s'éclaire faiblement selon leur avancée et s'éteint derrière eux. Maintenant, elle entend aussi quelque chose. Une voix parle dans le lointain. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochent, elle la distingue mieux. C'est une voix masculine, grave, avec l'accent américain. Ils sont suffisamment près pour distinguer quelques mots. Elle sursaute en entendant le mot « Maître ».

À un tournant, ils aperçoivent une porte entrouverte d'où provient une pâle lueur. Le Docteur s'arrête et s'approchant d'un des ronds dans le mur, il l'ouvre et bricole quelque chose dedans. La lumière du couloir s'éteint, les plongeant dans la pénombre. Puis, faisant toujours signe à Martha de se taire et de le suivre, il avance vers l'ouverture.

Le battant tourne silencieusement. Ils sont sur le seuil d'une infirmerie, d'après la façon dont le lieu est aménagé. Un homme, à la chevelure brun-roux, assis sur un tabouret haut, leur tourne le dos. Face à lui, attaché sur un des lits, une autre personne qu'elle distingue mal. L'homme se lève et soupire en conclusion de son discours :

« Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Et j'en suis, encore une fois, vraiment, vraiment désolé. »

Il se tourne légèrement de profil et Martha voit briller une seringue dans sa main. Le Docteur entre dans la pièce rapidement :

« Non, s'écrie-t-il, ne faites pas ça ! J'ai besoin de lui ! »

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Il y a un instant de confusion et de désordre. Tout le monde parle en même temps.

« Qui êtes-vous ? », « Tu en as mis du temps, Docteur ! », « Qu'as-tu encore inventé, Maître ? », « Maître ? Cette … créature, c'est le … Maître ? »

Finalement, le Docteur force un peu la voix :

« Stop ! Silence ! S'il vous plait ! Merci ! Je crois que nous avons tous besoin d'explications. »

Puis se tournant vers Dexter, il ajoute :

« Je suis le Docteur et voici Martha Jones, docteur également, mais en médecine. À qui avons-nous l'honneur ? »

– Docteur Dexter Morgan, expert scientifique de la police de Miami.

– Trois docteurs, rien que pour moi ! » ironise le Maître, avant d'être pris d'une toux sèche qui semble douloureuse.

Martha le regarde durement.

« Comment a-t-il réussi à s'échapper du bûcher funéraire ? demande-t-elle.

– Quel bûcher ? De quoi parle-t-elle ? grogne-t-il entre deux quintes. Tu les choisis de plus en plus stupides, je vois ! »

Le Docteur attrape Martha par le bras et l'entraîne à l'écart.

« Ce n'est pas le Maître tel que tu l'as connu, lui chuchote-t-il, mais une incarnation précédente. Qui vient de mon passé.

– Oh, répond-elle, si cette créature est le Maitre avant Utopia, autant qu'il disparaisse, cela nous évitera bien des souffrances.

– Tu ne comprends pas. S'il ne peut poursuivre sa ligne temporelle telle que je la connais, la mienne aussi va être changée et celles de milliers d'autres personnes. Qui sait ce qui pourrait en résulter ? Une situation pire peut-être que celle que nous avons vécue. »

Puis il revient vers le Maître.

« Qu'as-tu encore fait pour provoquer ça ?

– Explique-lui, Morgan. » rauque-t-il avec difficulté.

Puis d'une voix entrecoupée d'inspirations douloureuses :

« Au point où nous en sommes ... Je crois que tu peux lui faire confiance ... Et à son toutou humain aussi ... En général, ils sont bien disciplinés … ils font ce que leur dit leur Docteur. »

Il tourne la tête vers sa gauche pour ne plus les voir.

« Allez-vous-en … et laissez-moi tranquille ! » ajoute-t-il, dans un gémissement.


	15. Retour vers le Futur

**Retour vers le Futur**

_Bande-son : faune sauvage d'un marais, concert de batraciens et cris d'oiseaux._

Dans les Everglades, aux environs de Miami.

« Détache-moi ! »

Le Maître fait cette requête au Docteur tous les jours et la réponse est toujours la même :

« Je ne peux pas. Pas encore. »

Le Docteur avait matérialisé son propre TARDIS dans celui du Maître et déplacé celui-ci dans un endroit discret. L'engin avait pris l'aspect d'un tamarinier.

Les explications du Dr. Morgan – il s'était pourtant limité à leurs toutes dernières interventions – avaient posé un cas de conscience à Martha. Elle aurait dû dénoncer cet homme à la police. En aidant le Maître dans ses activités, il s'était mis hors la loi. Même si celles-ci avaient consisté à faire disparaître de la surface de la Terre un certain nombre de criminels.

Mais le Docteur a l'habitude de régler ses affaires sans en appeler aux autorités terriennes. Et Martha n'a pas non plus envie de créer des ennuis à Dexter qu'elle a apprécié dès les premières minutes. Il envisageait d'empêcher le Maitre de poursuivre son projet fou d'assassinats des dirigeants de la Terre et de prise de pouvoir, mais il comptait le faire en douceur et semblait regretter d'en arriver à cette extrémité.

Leur but maintenant est de restaurer suffisamment l'état de santé du Maître, qui continue à se dégrader de plus en plus vite, et de le renvoyer vers sa ligne temporelle pour qu'il la reprenne là où elle a été interrompue.

Le Docteur avait apporté un élément essentiel au soin mis au point par son confrère Time Lord : la capacité de régénération de ses propres cellules, perdue par celui-ci. Le résultat avait été immédiat. Il avait aussitôt pu se nourrir à nouveau, ce qui n'était plus le cas depuis plusieurs jours. La dégénérescence avait également cessé et l'amélioration n'avait pas tardé à suivre.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Martha est réveillée par le cri de souffrance du Maître. Il en est toujours ainsi quand il sort du sommeil. Ce qui arrive plusieurs fois par jour et par nuit. Mais c'est toujours aussi pénible. C'est un criminel, le pire qu'elle n'ait jamais connu, mais c'est aussi un être vivant et son tourment lui fait mal. Elle se lève et va jeter un coup d'œil dans l'infirmerie. Toujours ligoté à son lit, il tremble et la jeune femme sait qu'il va mettre plusieurs minutes à calmer la douleur de ses nerfs.

Elle regagne le laboratoire. Il est très bien équipé et rigoureusement rangé, c'est un plaisir de travailler dedans. Sa petite sieste l'a requinquée et elle se remet à la tâche avec entrain. Avec Dexter, ils travaillent à améliorer encore et fabriquer le produit de soin.

Dès les premiers jours, elle avait essayé d'oublier qui était son patient et s'était efforcée de ne voir en lui qu'un malade comme un autre. Cela avait réussi. Sa répugnance avait fait place à une indifférence tranquille. Maintenant, elle n'est pas loin d'éprouver de la pitié pour lui, même s'il les abreuve de phrases cinglantes et insultantes. Il leur promet souvent une vengeance pénible et raffinée. Il s'en prend surtout à Dexter, à qui il ne pardonne pas de l'avoir trahi.

Le jeune expert scientifique ne fait qu'en rire. Il est soulagé de ne pas avoir dû supprimer son ancien compagnon de tuerie.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

« Lorsqu'il est arrivé sur Terre, son TARDIS a été endommagé par deux explosions. Ces engins sont d'une solidité à toute épreuve … à condition que leur propriétaire soit lui-même en bon état. Il y a un lien symbiotique entre un Time Lord et sa machine. La faiblesse de l'un entraîne l'affaiblissement de l'autre. »

De gros câbles relient la console du TARDIS du Docteur à celle du Maître à travers la porte ouverte. Il est en train de la réparer, de la soigner plutôt.

Accroupi près de lui, Dexter écoute attentivement. La rencontre avec un deuxième Time Lord et un deuxième TARDIS a fini de le convaincre que tout ceci est bien réel. Il aime passer du temps à discuter avec le Docteur, pendant qu'il a les mains dans la machinerie. Ses explications ne sont pas toujours plus claires pour lui que celles du Maître, mais elles sont données plus volontiers et plus agréablement.

« Une fois qu'il sera en meilleur état et que son TARDIS sera opérationnel, vous allez le libérer ? s'inquiète-t-il.

– Il doit reprendre le cours de sa ligne temporelle. C'est important pour moi et pour tout le monde.

– Il va revenir ici pour se venger. Il ne cesse d'en parler. Et probablement mettre en route son projet de meurtres à grande échelle des gouvernants de la Terre.

– Si j'en crois ce qu'il m'a dit, ça ne devrait pas être le cas. Mais je ne lui fais pas confiance. Aussi je vais faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus revenir avant le moment prévu. »

Il montre à Dexter ce qu'il est en train de faire. Celui-ci ne comprend rien à l'amas de composants électroniques dans lesquels le Docteur est plongé, mais il hoche la tête.

Puis il se lève et retourne auprès de Martha. Elle a préparé deux séries de seringues : intramusculaires et intraveineuses.

« Allons-y ! » sourit-elle, avec une petite grimace.

Soigner le Maître est toujours désagréable. Il faut subir ses menaces et ses remarques sur l'infériorité de la race humaine. Mais le plus pénible est de savoir que chacune de leurs actions sur son corps est une source de souffrance pour lui. Piquer dans ce qu'il reste de muscles ou trouver une veine dans cette chair en cours de décomposition est très difficile, et ils doivent souvent s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises pour arriver à lui faire les injections. Ils ont tenté les perfusions, mais elles ne tiennent pas. Ça n'améliore pas l'humeur de leur patient, qui les traite d'incapables et de docteurs de pacotille.

Martha se charge de le faire boire et manger, ce qui ne va pas non plus sans difficulté. Son absence de lèvres et de joues rend l'absorption de tout liquide ou solide acrobatique. Elle a trouvé la technique en ne lui faisant avaler que des aliments liquides à l'aide d'une poire en caoutchouc. Il n'aime pas être ainsi gavé comme un bébé, mais c'est le moyen le plus efficace. Plus il tente de se montrer blessant avec elle, plus elle garde son calme. Elle en arrive même réellement à le plaindre parfois. Son regard plein de compassion le rend fou de rage.

« Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, Jones ! grince-t-il.

– Ce n'est pas de la pitié et c'est dommage, mais vous l'aurez quand même ! lui répond-elle avec un sourire.

– Un jour, tu paieras pour tout ça ! Cher ! »

Martha cligne des yeux comme si elle avait reçu un coup. Ainsi, sans le vouloir, c'est elle qui a provoqué son acharnement sur sa famille ! Son père, sa mère et sa sœur ont souffert à cause de la gentillesse dont elle fait preuve maintenant envers lui !

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sur un des écrans de la console, le Docteur a trouvé une liste qui correspond à celle établie par Éloïse. Serait-ce donc lui, la fameuse némésis qui s'est attaquée aux terroristes, trafiquants de drogues, marchands d'armes et autres bouchers de la population civile africaine ?

« C'est ton œuvre ? demande-t-il, en lui montrant la feuille.

– Joli, n'est-ce pas ? » répond le Maître et les muscles de son visage tentent de s'étirer pour sourire.

« Je ne pouvais plus repartir de cette maudite planète, il fallait bien que je m'occupe.

– Ce n'est pourtant pas votre genre de jouer les justiciers, remarque Martha.

– Que sais-tu de mon genre, Martha Jones ? » lui crache-t-il au visage.

Littéralement, car elle reçoit des gouttes de sa salive. Elle ne répond pas. Comment lui révéler qu'elle connaît son futur et que celui-ci est nettement moins "altruiste" ? Si on peut appeler altruisme le fait de faire passer de vie à trépas, souvent de façon cruelle, un certain nombre de personnes, même si elles le méritaient d'une certaine façon.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Dexter a repris ses activités habituelles certaines nuits. Elles ont nettement moins d'ampleur que celles qu'il a déployées pendant les quelques mois de collaboration avec le Time Lord. Mais elles satisfont quand même son besoin de tuer. Bien entendu, le Docteur et Martha ne savent rien de tout ça. Le Maître a gardé le secret sur ses propres occupations justicières avant leur rencontre.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Après quelques semaines de soins, l'état du Maître s'est indéniablement amélioré. Toutes ses fonctions de base comme la digestion ou la respiration, mais aussi sa musculature, se sont reconstituées presque totalement. Ainsi que certaines fonctions plus secondaires, comme ses glandes lacrymales. Elles marchent d'ailleurs en permanence pour nettoyer ses yeux exposés aux poussières, ce qui donne l'impression qu'il pleure tout le temps. Cela le met également très en colère et amuse Martha.

Le Docteur décide que cela suffit et qu'on peut envisager son départ.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Aussi, un matin très tôt, alors qu'une brume légère traîne encore ses lambeaux autour des troncs, les trois docteurs regardent le gros tamarinier disparaître silencieusement.

Dans la salle de la console, le propriétaire de l'engin est toujours attaché, mais avec des liens qu'il pourra défaire assez rapidement.

« Et voilà, soupire celui qui est, à nouveau, le dernier des Time Lords. Retour vers mon passé. Ou retour vers son futur, selon comment on l'envisage.

– Où l'avez-vous envoyé ? s'enquiert Dexter.

– Traken. » lui répond le Docteur d'un air songeur. Il pense à la dernière phrase que lui a criée le Maître, d'un ton ironique, au moment où ils ont refermé la porte : « À très bientôt … Docteur ! »

« Oui, à très bientôt … Maître. » murmure-t-il, avec une certaine mélancolie.

* * *

Explication sur l'incarnation du Maître que j'ai utilisé dans cette fan-fiction.

Le personnage du Maître disparaît de la série à la suite de la mort de Roger Delgado qui l'incarnait pendant la période du Troisième Docteur (Jon Pertwee). On ne le retrouve que trois ans plus tard sous une forme bien particulière, puisqu'il occupe alors un corps à moitié décomposé dans « The Deadly Assassin ». Le Maître de Roger Delgado est censé en être à sa dernière régénération (alors que le Docteur n'en est qu'à la Troisième, il a brûlé ses cartouches beaucoup plus vite :) ). C'est donc toujours le même Maître qui apparait sauf qu'il est mourant, mais parvient, à force de volonté, à survivre dans cet état. À la fin de « The Deadly Assassin », il réussi à s'enfuir (une fois de plus) et ne réapparaît que cinq ans plus tard dans « The Keeper of Traken ». Mon histoire se situe entre ces deux épisodes.


End file.
